Gaara and sakura
by Deathclaw666
Summary: Gaara and sakura fall in love, hehe


This story is from sakura's point of view. It's about her and gaara falling in love

Naruto, sakura, and sasuke have never met before Gaara before

Part1

Sakura sat alone in the woods, lying under a big oak tree. Sakura smiled as she daydreamed about the cute ninja, sasuke, _I wonder if he likes me, the way I like him_? She watched the leaves on the tree swayed in the wind, sending patterns of shadows down on her. Suddenly she looked up. She thought she heard a grunt of pain. Sakura looked around, there was no one her, but her. She stood up and walked toward the sound. Curious, but cautious. Suddenly there was a thump, as if a body had hit the ground hard. Sakura raced forward. She stopped suddenly, at the edge of a clearing. In the center of the clearing was teenage boy with flaming red hair. Sakura ran forward and stopped beside the boy's side. She knelt down. The boy had light skin and was covered in small cuts. Beside him was a huge gourd. She gasped in shock. She noticed a red tattoo on his forehead; it said "love" Sakura looked up. She heard Naruto and sasuke's voices calling for her. "I'm over here" she yelled back. She looked back down at the strange boy. He coughed.

Sakura then noticed a thin layer of sand circling the boy. She felt a prickle of fear run up her spine. Sand should not be moving like that. Suddenly sasuke and Naruto ran into the clearing. "Hey sakura! Who's that?" Naruto asked. The sand suddenly flared up. Sakura let out a small yell. "What the hell?" She felt the boy stir beside her, she looked over, his eyes had opened slightly, but now the cuts were gone. The boy had bright green eyes that were filled with hatred, coldness, and something else… Meanwhile, Naruto and sasuke had charged and attacked the wall of sand that had risen between them and her. Sasuke slammed his foot against the sand wall, while Naruto hammered it with punches, neither had any effect. Sakura looked back down at the strange boy, his eyes had closed, but his body shook, Sakura reached out her hand toward his forehead, she paused for a second, and then laid her cool had against his hot forehead. Too hot. He had a huge fever. Sakura stood up and raced toward the sand wall and slammed at it with her foot. Nothing. She tried again and again. She heard the boy grunt in pain again. At that grunt the wall had increased a little. Sakura finally realized, the boy was controlling the sand.

Sakura kneeled back down beside the boy. She spoke softly to him, trying to calm him down. He shook as if he were having a nightmare. She murmured comforting words into his ear, finally the sand decreased a little, until it finally stopped moving. Naruto and sasuke ran over to her the stranger. What the hell was that? Naruto asked, itching his sweaty head. I think it was him she answered, glancing at the unconscious boy. He's sick, we have to get him back to my house, and we can get him some medicine there. Naruto glanced at the ever cool sasuke. His dark eyes glared at the stranger. He finally nodded. Sakura watched over them as Naruto and sasuke picked up the boy and carried him toward her house.

Part2

It was 9:00pm. Sasuke and Naruto had left. Sakura stood over the boy, a damp washcloth in hand. She kneeled beside him, gently dabbing at her forehead. He gasped and opened his eyes. Sakura felt a flicker of fear run up her spine. He had such cold and hating eyes! She asked cautiously. The stranger looked at her; he had no expression on his face. I am "Gaara of the desert" he finally answered, then his eyes fluttered closed, and he seemed to fall back into unconiousness. Sakura sighed. She stood up and headed for the door, at the doorway; she stopped, and looked back at Gaara. He seemed sad, and lonely. Like he yearned for something, which he would never get. Sakura shook her head. Why do I always get stuck with the weird ones, _First Naruto, now him! _Sakura went to bed, only to wake up in a few hours, by moans and grunts of pain. She slipped out of bed and silently went to go check on her guest. He lay on the floor, shaking, like he was in a horrible nightmare. Sakura looked at him. He reminded her of an infant. She bent over him, and laid her hand in his forehead, His fever was gone, but he still looked like he was in pain. She looked at his red tattoo. She traced her finger over it a couple of times. Suddenly his body stiffened then seemed to relax. She sighed in relief. She sat there that night, watching over him.

Sakura woke up suddenly. She must have fallen asleep! She looked around wildly for gaara. He was gone. She suddenly heard running water right outside the window. Behind her house was a forest. Sakura suddenly felt herself blush in embarrassment. _Why don't I think before I look?_ She though to herself. Right outside the window, was gaara, facing toward the forest, he was taking a piss. Sakura walked stiff legged out of the room. Even though she hadn't seen anything, she still felt incredibly embarrassed. Sakura went to work making breakfast. In ten minutes she had 2 plates of had scrambled eggs. She left her plate on the table, and then went into the back room, where gaara was. She found him sitting up, watching her walk in. "Umm, uh… good morning" she said nervously. "I uh, made you some breakfast" His eyes followed her, but his head did not move. Sakura swallowed. She set the plate right beside him. She didn't look at him. _Look away._ She stood up suddenly and tried to turn, but only succeeded in tripping. With a yell she fell backwards. Suddenly something caught her. She turned around Gaara was looking at the food, but she may have been just imagining it, but it looked like he was slightly blushing. He was still sitting. T_hen who caught me?_ She felt at her back. A wall of sand was supporting her. She felt herself stiffen, and her eyes widened, a wave of fear swept over her. Suddenly the sand fell, along with her. "Oww" She looked at gaara again. He seemed mad suddenly, but mostly a little sad. _Weird. _Sakura quickly left the room.

Sakura sat alone at the dinner table. A platter with cold, uneaten scrambled eggs, sat beside her. She thought about Gaara. He was so different then all the other boys, but it was in a good and bad way.

Part3

Sakura leaned her head against the table. All day she had cleaned the house up. She hadn't heard from Gaara. _What a strange boy_. _Quiet, secretive, but strangely sad. _Suddenly she heard a noise from the back room. _Must be Gaara._ She quietly walked down the hall. A peaked through the doorway. Gaara stood in the middle of the room. The sand circling him. He suddenly thrust out his hand, the sand rose and moved swiftly around the room. It suddenly swarmed over him, in like a shield. Sakura watched, she suddenly looked away. She just noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. His light skin was hard with muscles. Not one ounce of fat was on him. Sakura walked her own room. She sat down on her sleeping mat. She closed her eyes and put her face in her pillow, she closed her eyes. Trying to rid the image of Gaara's body. But all she saw was his muscled chest and stomach and his green eyes, focused on the sand. Sakura looked up. Gaara stood in her doorway, still without shirt, looking at her. His green eyes, reveled nothing. Sakura sat upright, quickly. "Umm. Do you need something?" she asked. Trying not to look at his muscled body. Gaara said nothing. He then walked down the hall and back into his bedroom.

Sakura sat, stunned. She felt strange. Like she was safe, but her mind told her she wasn't suppose to feel safe, with a complete stranger in the house. Sakura walked outside. She sat beneath her favorite oak tree. She suddenly felt a presence beside her. Sasuke. "Oh, Hi, sasuke, "she said, thankful for a friendly face. Sasuke didn't answer back. "Is he still in the house?" he asked, without looking at her. _Ok, thanks for saying hi sasuke _sakura thought. "Yeah, he's still here. Why?" she asked. Sasuke still stared at her house. He's dangerous, you know. I asked around the town, to see if anyone knows him. The rumors say, he's killed many people, most of them ninja's. His own father tried to kill him, because he's too strong. His whole village hated him. He was never loved or cared about, so that made him hate, and his hatred makes him strong" sasuke looked at sakura. "I'd make him leave. Me and Naruto will hang around, pop in once n a while, too see if your ok" Sakura looked at sasuke. _He cares about my safety; does that mean he likes me?_ Sakura nodded. "I'd better go check on him. His fever is broken but he still isn't well" she stood up. "Thanks for the warning sasuke". As she walked inside, she noticed it was silent.

Part4

She walked toward Gaara's room. He lay in his bed. Twitching in his sleep. She remembered sasuke's words: "_He was never loved or cared about"_ She kneeled over him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, for the first time she saw a flicker of emotion. "He told you didn't him?" Gaara asked. 'He told you about my past". Sakura nodded. Gaara closed is eyes. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Sakura felt torn between emotions. She had loved sasuke all her life since she met him, now, was she falling in love with gaara? She lay down beside him, He started to twist and shake again. She rested her head on his chest. Breathing in his scent of wild, and dirt. She felt him relax, slowly she fell asleep….

Sakura woke up suddenly. Gaara was still asleep. She sighed. She started to stand up when something grabbed hold of her hand. Gaara's hand. "Don't go" he said softly, without opening his eyes. Sakura felt torn. She suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Hey sakura, It' me Naruto, come on, open up!" _stupid Naruto, always choosing the worst times to show up. _Gaara's hand suddenly released hers. She stood up and walked to the front door, and opened it. Naruto stood there, with sasuke behind him. "Hey guys" she said cheerfully. Naruto walked in and right into the kitchen, "have any ramen?" he asked. Sakura sighed, _Naruto! _Sakura looked at sasuke. He wasn't fooled by her fake pleasant tone of voice. "Are you ok?" sakura felt butterfly's in her stomach. "Yeah" she answered... Sakura moved closer to her. He took her hands in his "I don't want anything to happen to you" he said. Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. "Thanks sasuke, but I'll be fine" she said, blushing. She heard a commotion in the hallway. She ran back to find Naruto yelling, and shouting curses at Gaara, while Gaara's sand wrapped up narutos'body. "Gaara! No!" sakura yelled. Sasuke suddenly lunged at Gaara, but was only knocked away by a wall of sand. Gaara looked at sakura, and she realized he had seen her and sasuke. Sadness showed in his eyes.

Part 5

As quickly as the sand had started to attack, it stopped. Gaara walked back into his room. The sand made up a wall so no one could follow. Sakura looked at Naruto. He was ok. She then looked at Sasuke, Who was glaring at the wall of sand He then looked at her. "I think you'd better have him leave or else stay with me or Naruto until he leaves on his own accord. It's too dangerous for you here" he said. Sakura felt her heart jump. _He did care_. Sakura shook her head. "No it's ok" she said. "I don't think he'll hurt me" She looked at Naruto. "I think you guy's better leave" Sakura led them to the door. She said goodbye then locked the door shut. She looked in Gaara's room's direction. She walked toward it. The wall of sand was still there, she tried to get in, but it was no use. She fell asleep. Confused. She had always loved sasuke, but he had only shown any hint that he liked her back, when their was another boy around, that might like her. _Was it only jealousy that had made sasuke shows any affection toward her?_ She then thought about Gaara. Alone, with no one to love him.

Later that night she got up and walked into Gaara's room. A circle of sand surrounded him. When she took a step near him, it flared up. She gasped. She tried again. Then sand would not let her get near gaara. Sakura sat outside the sand ring for a couple of hours. He then started to have his nightmares or pains. Sakura tried to get to him again. The sand let her. She lay down beside him, once more. She gently traced over the love tattoo again, but this time, it had no affect. She wondered if he was internally injured or something, and that he might be dying Sakura wondered what to do, she finally decided, against her better judgment.

Part6

Sakura lay on his muscled chest. Her breathing in sync with his. She leaned over and looked at his face that was almost ghostly in the moonlight. She pressed her lips against his. She felt him shudder then relax. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. She felt a small squeeze in return. She gasped and broke away. She felt him stiffen. Gaara opened his eyes. He looked at her. Green eyes sparkled with sadness and longing. Sakura felt him squeeze her hand. She smiled. She leaned over and kissed him again. She felt his other hand run through her hair. Sakura fell asleep her head on Gaara's chest

Sakura woke up the net morning. She felt happy and content. Her head rose and fell with Gaara's breathing. She sighed happily. Gaara's hand was lying on her back. Sakura gently removed Gaara's hand, and then stood up. She walked into the kitchen, Soon she had pancakes cooking. Sakura suddenly felt Gaara's presence behind her. She smiled happily. "Hello sleepy head" she said. She felt his breath on her neck. "Why?" he asked, Sakura turned around to look at him. _God he looks hot_. She thought. Gaara stood behind her. Long black pants, without a shirt on. Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes. She no longer saw cold, uncaring eyes. She saw compassion, loneliness, sadness and now happiness. "You needed someone to love and to be loved back." She said. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you Gaara" She felt him hug her back. She heard the sand rise up. Suddenly she heard sasuke's voice. "Sakura!" _Oh No! _She looked out the kitchen window. Sasuke and Naruto stood outside looking horrified; they then launched themselves through the window. _It looks like Gaara's hurting me. They have come to help!_

Part7

Gaara's sand defended them from the first attacks. Sakura watched as her friends tried to break through the wall of sand. Gaara thrust her behind him; He raised his hands, ready to attack. From Behind Gaara, sakura could see his muscles ripple under his skin. She looked at Naruto and sasuke. "Stop! It's ok, He' not hurting me! Naruto and sasuke! You're going to get yourself killed!" she yelled frantically. Gaara's sand had both pinned against the wall. His eyes burned with hatred. "Leave!" he yelled. Sakura ran in front of him. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Please stop…" she looked up at him. His eyes still burned with hatred at sasuke and Naruto. She leaned up and kissed him. She heard Sasuke gasp. "Sakura no!" he yelled. Sakura looked over at him, still hugging Gaara tightly. "I love him Sasuke" she said. "I will always love him" Gaara's sand, let Naruto and sasuke go. Both boys fell to the ground. Sasuke looked at sakura. Fury in his eyes. He then stomped out of the house. Naruto looked at sakura, and then followed sasuke. Sakura sighed. She then smelled. Smoke. "My pancakes!" she yelled. Sakura let go of Gaara and ran over to the stove. The pancakes were black and crispy. She sighed. Gaara laughed. Sakura laughed too.

Part8

Sakura lay beside Gaara. It was dark, around 8; 00pm. She lay in her Pjs. It had been 3 weeks since the fight with sasuke. Gaara was asleep. He had a pair of black shorts on. He had no shirt on. Sakura sighed, She was so happy. Gaara was perfect. Sakura looked at him. His muscled body glowed in the moonlight. She heard a noise outside. Sakura stood up. She walked outside. Suddenly a shadow detached itself from the trees. Sasuke. "Hello sasuke" she said. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke stumbled forward. "Hey baby" he said. Sakura gasped. "You're drunk!" she said, looking disgusted. Sasuke fell. Sakura ran over to him. She lifted his head up. _God, sasuke, you've let yourself go!_ She thought. Sasuke looked up. "You've got nice boobs' he said. Sakura gasped. "What the hell?" she said. Sasuke stood up. He started forward. "Go away sasuke!" she yelled. Sasuke smiled. "Why, you've got beautiful eyes, and now you're alone". He said. "Now your mine" sasuke moved forward, pinning her against a tree. He kissed her, forcing his tongue in her mouth. His right hand grabbing for her butt as she struggled against him. "Sasuke!" sakura yelled. She shoved him away, and ran toward the house. "Gaara!" she screamed. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her. "Come on baby" he said. "One night, come on. Be with me for one night. You might like it" he said, walking toward her. Sakura screamed.

Part9

Sasuke reached for her. Suddenly a column of sand had risen up. The sand took form of a pissed looking Gaara. The sand stood in front of Sakura, protecting her, defending her... sasuke glared. "You!" He launched himself at the sand gaara. The sand Gaara easily blocked the attack. Sakura watched. She suddenly felt a delightful prickle run up her spine. A warm hand grabbed hers. Gaara was here. Gaara was looking pissed. He stood in front of Sakura. He lifted his hands and took an offensive stance. The Sand gaara mimicked the move. Sasuke attacked, but was only knocked away. He stumbled and fell. The sand Gaara disinigrated, turning into a huge wall of sand. It crashed down onto sasuke.

Part10

Sakura gasped. She ran over to the pile of sand, which had buried sasuke. She started digging. "Gaara" she yelled. "Unbury him, he's going to die!" Gaara, looked at her, surprise and uncertainty in his eyes. "Why?" he asked. "He deserves to die". Sakura continued digging. "He may be drunk right now, but he's not always drunk, and beside, he's my friend!" she yelled. She suddenly felt the sand start to move from underneath her. She backed away. Slowly the sand unburied sasuke. He lay, unmoving; many cuts covered his face and hands. Gaara glared at sasuke. He stood unmoving, while sakura help him up. Sasuke opened his eyes, "thank you sakura" he mumbled, and he then fell unconscious. Sakura sighed. She looked at Gaara. He nodded. With a wave of his hand, a column of sand rose up and picked sasuke up. The sand then moved slowly toward the east. "He'll be dropped at his doorstep" gaara said, after sasuke and the sand had disappeared from view. Sakura ran over to gaara and hugged him. "Thank you". Gaara nodded. He put his arms around her. The stood there for a few moments, enjoying the nighttime sounds, before they went back inside.


End file.
